Stained Throes
by isnani
Summary: Sirius stayed in Grimmauld Place, watching helplessly as Hermione breaks down. One-shot - SBHr


**Stained Throes **

Time reversal. That's how I, Sirius Black, am now sitting here in the darkened kitchen of Grimmauld Place, _waiting_ to be served lunch, by none other than Molly Weasley.  
  
The kids were still away, somewhere… since actually, it was still quite _early_ to be at the dining table.  
  
Every now and then, I would catch myself staring at a certain door on the second level of this house. She hasn't been out for quite sometime now…

In fact, I can't really blame her. After what happened to her muggle parents, she had been keeping to herself every single day. She would scream and kick every person out of her room to leave her alone, disregard of their age.  
  
Hermione. Hermione Jane Granger. The bushy-haired, know-it-all… and yet, the _amazing_, Hermione Granger.  
  
I don't know what really pulled me into this girl. Harry and Ron might have been her best friends for years, but _I _somehow felt I've known her for _eons_. I'm attracted to this girl. And I can't help but feel _disgusted _with myself for that. How can an _old_ man like me, love a fragile, innocent teenager?  
  
Love? Yeah… love… I'm in love with her. I'm not going to deny it anymore. I'll just continue to watch her from afar. Watch her fall in love with a boy of her age, who would take care of her.  
  
Ron. Ron Weasley. I knew this boy loves her the way I do, too. It's kinda obvious. There are times I would just want to _hit _him with a blunt object to make him realise that. But at the same time, I don't want to. Doing that will only result in seeing them happily together. And I don't think I'm _ready _to witness that.  
  
Just then, I felt a tug on my pants. It was Crookshanks, Hermione's cat. He kept tugging and biting onto my black, weary pants.  
  
"What is it, dear boy?"  
  
I picked the furry orange animal onto my lap and began to stroke its fur. But it continues to scratch on my shirt, before suddenly leaping off and attacked his next victim. Ron, who had just came down the stairs.  
  
"_OWW_!! Get off, you freaky little _freak_!"  
  
The cat hissed at the freckled boy, but continued its task nonetheless. Ron finally had it with him and kicked the creature off his leg. The cat whimpered and ran back up the stairs.  
  
"Ginny, call the rest for lunch, will you?" said Molly.  
  
The Weasley girl merely sighed and muttered an 'okay'.  
  
"_Food_!! What're we having for lunch, Mom?"  
  
"Your _favourite_, Ronnie! Peas and fried eggs!"  
  
"Uh? Yeah… great…"  
  
Mrs Weasley chuckled. "No, Ron. It's pasta, with meatballs."  
  
The boy beamed at this. "Now, tha-"  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" came a shriek from upstairs. "MOM!!!"  
  
"Fred! George! What did you do _this_ time?!"  
  
"What? Mom, we're _here_," said the twins in unison.  
  
Ginny Weasley ran out and stood at the railings. "Mom! _Hermione_! Blood- Knife-"  
  
She need not give her complete sentences. Just those words were enough to bolt everyone up from their seats and rush up to the stairs.  
  
Harry, who had just woken up from his nap, walked out from his room groggily. "What's the commotion all _about_?!"  
  
It was a repulsive sight. Puddles of blood had collected on the floor. The portion of bed sheet was _stained_.  
  
Hermione was lying there on the bed, with her wrist held out. It was _nauseating_. Her wrist was badly _slit_.  
  
I didn't know who reached her first. Ron, or me. I knew we both wore the same, identical expression. _Horrified_.  
  
"ENERVATE!! _Ee-nerVATE_!!" cried Ronald Weasley.  
  
I think he had even forgotten about the under-age use of magic. But I couldn't blame him… Not even his mother stopped him. All too shocked at the scene.  
  
Ron's voice was already starting to sound hoarse when I snatched his wand and tried myself. "ENERVATE! _ENERVATE_!! _GOD_! Hermione, _please_! Come _back_! ENERVATE!!"  
  
But it seemed there was no hope for us. The blood on her wrist appeared already dried up. It must have happened _hours_ ago.  
  
As I looked up, I finally noticed her orange cat at the side of her head, licking his mistress' temple, affectionately.  
  
Ginny and Molly were already crying. Ron _too_, was sobbing, resting his lips on her cold forehead.  
  
All that I feel at this very moment was hopelessness. She's gone. My girl, my love, my _world_ is gone. And soon enough, I felt my eyes welled up. I held her limp hand into my own.  
  
Harry came up from behind, hugging his friend, who turned and sobbed into him, "I didn't even get to _tell _her, Harry. I didn't even get to tell her."  
  
He then looked up at me with teary eyes. I can see confusion and despair in those emerald eyes.  
  
"I love her _too_, Harry. I love her so much," I whispered, almost croaking.  
  
Loud gasps were heard _all_ around me. But I couldn't care less. The girl I love is no more. There's no point keeping it to myself.  
  
Now, here I _am_, in my animagus form. I had somehow managed to break through the Ministry department and get hold of this piece of timeturner.  
  
Just like the Order had illegally brought me back, I'm going to do just _that_ to bring the love of my life back.  
  
Yes. I'm _going_ to bring back Hermione Jane Granger.

* * *

_A/N: This is a one-shot, despite its 'suggesting' ending. So don't expect a sequel for it._


End file.
